


Wait, they weren't here before!

by SleepyWriter100



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWriter100/pseuds/SleepyWriter100
Summary: After the defeat of ganon, the sheikah shrines somehow manage to ressurect all four champions, bringing them back to life. But someone else got ressurected too. As the champions and princess begin to rebuild hyrule, they find an ancient prophecy wasn't what they thought it was. A new 'champion' has been brought back to life, courtesy of the goddess hylia. But the only question that the champions have, is why? (AKA a crack fic where i throw in another charcter.)
Relationships: Link/Original Character, Riju/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 7





	Wait, they weren't here before!

Link dropped to his knees, his whole body aching and sore. He had numerous injuries and bruises all over his body, and suddenly, the sword felt like it was too heavy to bear. Zelda sparkled into existence with 4 other forms appearing behind her, all injured and looking weary. Zelda ran over to him, hugging him gently. "Link.. you did it." she whispered, dropping to her knees as he slumped onto her shoulder. "You can rest... it's over." He remembers weakly smiling at the champions and Zelda as he lost consciousness. 

-??? POV-

I awoke with a gasp, feeling air return to my lungs. I scrambled around, looking around the large room I was in. It wasn’t much, just a strange bed with water I was laying in, a small pillar with orange markings on it, some crates and a giant door. I swung my legs over the edge, rubbing my head. ‘Where am i?..’ I shakily stood up, stumbling my way to the pedestal that had a strange slate. I picked it up, and suddenly the door opened. I stumbled back, warily peeking out, seeing 4 chests outside the door. I slowly crept through, quietly opening them, finding a shirt, pants, a hood/cape, and finally a sword. I grabbed it, a feeling of familiarity flooded through me as it rested in my hand. I grabbed it’s scabbard and strapped it on, sliding the sword in and attaching the strange slate to my belt. ‘I’ll look at it later.’ I thought wryly as i stepped out of what appeared to be a cave into the bright sunlight. I sighed as I looked at the 40 or so foot drop. ‘I get the feeling that this isn’t gonna be the last time something like this happens...’ 

As soon as I got to the bottom I flopped onto the grass, panting. I grumbled and got up, trekking towards the woods. As I walked I found mushrooms, apples and some herbs. I picked them all up as I walked. I put them in my pocket absentmindedly, I came across a bokoblin camp that had a silver bokoblin and 3 blue bokoblins. I crouched down and snuck over, stealing the meat that was roasting over the fire, some arrows and a surprisingly sturdy boko bow before sneaking back away. I decided to go to the giant temple I saw past the woods. Maybe I could get a vantage point there. I looked around and started walking, passing through the forest until I got to what looked like the remains of a small town. I go through and walk through the door of the large temple, seeing a large statue of a woman praying.   
.   
I see you have awakened. I jumped and pulled my sword out, taking a defensive stance and whirling around, looking for who had spoken. I heard a chuckle. Now now, it is alright. I am the goddess Hylia. I have resurrected you from your deep slumber. I slowly put my sword away and walked toward the statue. Resurrected? Was I dead? I tried to speak to ask, but couldn't talk. It felt like my throat was pinched shut. Ah. Your voice. I apologize. I can give you your memories back, but not all of them. Some you will have to recover on your own. I quickly nod. ‘Some memories are better than no memories.’ i think. I suddenly feel warmth spread throughout my entire body and a flash of white before suddenly everything starts getting blurry. 

When you wake, you will remember. Do what you must. Is the last thing I hear before fully losing consciousness. By the time I wake up the sun is rising, and I stand up, rubbing my head. I know more than I did the day before. I pull up the slate, staring at the map of hyrule. The Hero must have filled it out and all of the info sent to my sheikah slate because I had every shrine, tower, town and stable all dotted around my map. I clicked the central tower, teleporting to it, slightly stumbling upon arrival. Well at least i know how to do that, it makes travelling easier. I walked to the edge and stared at the castle. What I had failed to protect. I made a promise when I had fallen, that I would aid the next hero after Ganon was defeated. I would help Hyrule rebuild from the ruins. I sighed. I had memories but I still didnt know who I was. ‘Great. Guess I should visit someone I remember maybe?..’ I look at the map again, seeing laurelin village and remembering someone there. A young girl by the name Natai. I tapped the shrine symbol beside the village, wondering if i could use it to teleport like i did to the tower.I succeeded and started dematerialising into the air. In my hurry to track something or someone I remember, I failed to notice the pair of electric green eyes watching me from above, that flew off to regroup with his friends and alert them of what he had seen. 

-3RD POV- 

He quickly flew back to Zelda, Daruk, Urbosa and Mipha, landing right in front of them. “Link is still knocked out correct?” Zelda nodded and everyone else looked confused. “Well I just saw someone with a sheikah slate teleport to and then away from the central tower.” He said, scratching his beak a bit. Zelda gasped “t-theres another sheikah slate?!?” She looked at him bewildered. “We need to find out who it was!” She started pacing while Mipha looked worried. “What were they wearing?” Daruk asked, looking at revali expectantly. “Hylian hood, some grey shirt and just a pair of tan trousers.” he shrugged. Urbosa thought for a moment. “Like link’s cape hood?” She asked after a moment. Revali nodded. 

“Let’s go check on link, we don’t know if this person is friendly. If they have a sheikah slate Link may be able to use his to see where they are.” Mipha said quietly. Zelda nodded in agreement. “I agree, let’s go.” They rushed back to the castle, arriving after about 15 minutes. They went to the room they had link resting in, going past people cleaning up rubble who waved at the group. He was sitting up, eating some stew while listening to a healers story. He perked up and waved when he saw the group walk in, standing up and pointing to his leg, which was now fully healed, as well as all his other injuries. ‘Everything is healed up’ he signed quickly, a small smile on his face. He tilted his head at the group. ‘Why do you all look so disturbed?’ Zelda sighed and the rest of the group all sat down. “Another person has a sheikah slate. Revali watched them teleport from the central tower to somewhere else.” She said blatantly. Link scrambled for his stuff, pulling out his own sheikah slate, pulling up the map and gawking. 

‘New dot’ he signed pointing to the slate. Everyone peered over at it, seeing the blinking grey dot in Laurelin village. He zoomed in and saw it was moving, going further into the village. He looked up at everyone, all of their faces matching Link’s. ‘Guess I have a new quest then’ he signed. The champions nodded. “We will help as much as possible but with all of us helping our own people repair the castle, villages and establish new routes, you may have to do a great deal of it alone.” Urbosa stated, a hand thoughtfully resting on her chin. “Well little buddy, I'd say that whoever it is, they’ll get figured out in no time if your the one after em!” Daruk chuckled and slapped his back, winding him and causing him to cough. Revali let out a ‘hmph’ and Mipha smiled. 

Zelda looked at them. “We can send Link first, he can defend himself and a large party will more than likely just alarm the person. For all we know they got resurrected just like you guys.” She motioned towards the four champions. “We have to make a plan first. We can’t send him charging in blind.” they all nodded while Link inspected his map. “Let's go to the study. Link, get dressed and get your stuff then come join us.” Urbosa suggested (And kind of ordered) leading the group into the study. Link quickly got dressed and grabbed his slate, sword, bow and shield, joining them after a few moments. ‘Let's get this over with’ he signed, making everyone laugh a bit. 

-??? POV-

I quickly headed down to the village, hearing a few murmurs arose as people watched me walk around. I got to a house that felt familiar and knocked on the door. An elderly lady opened and gasped. “Liron?.. Is that you?..” She gently took my face in her hands as I shrugged. “She said this might happen… Come in, we have much to speak about.” She led me into the house, leading me to a chair where I sat down as she started making tea. “So how much do you remember dear?” She slid over a pad of paper with a pencil. ‘Not much, I know I was supposed to guard the castle from something.. Protect someone but I failed. I have a mission to help rebuild Hyrule but i don’t know why. I was.. Dead?... and a goddess brought me back? I don’t know who i am, how old i am, or even my name.’ I slid the paper over to her, and she read over it before nodding. “You were the Royal knight's son. The day you died you were tasked with staying with his majesty King Rhoam… You died trying to protect him, yet that was not your destiny.” she said solemnly. “Your name is Liron, and you are 18. You’ve been asleep for 100 years, and woke when the calamity had been defeated.” I looked up at her, skeptically. ‘How do you know this?..’ She played with her cup a bit. 

“I was tasked with informing you of who you are, and your duty when you were to awaken. We used to be good friends, always joking about how one day we would grow old together, but it seems we will not have the time.” She smiled fondly and got up, walking to a drawer to get something. “I was going to give you this before you left that day. Then next thing i know a voice was telling me you would be gone for 100 years and i would have to tell you who you were.” she wiped away a few of her tears as I sat there, at a loss. What was i to say? I didn’t remember her. “Take this. Keep it safe for me will you?” She handed me a green teardrop earring, with a gold clasp and a leaf in the center. I slowly pushed it through my ear, surprised to find my ears were pierced. At Least on the left side. “You had made a promise to the goddess, you weren’t able to stop what happened but you can help Hyrule to its former glory. You may not know entirely who you are but that's alright. You’ll know soon enough.” She handed me a small box and a bowl of food.

“Go on. I know i haven’t told you much but, it’s not my place to tell you who you are.” She smiled fondly and sat down. “Just keep yourself safe for me.” I nodded as I got up, walking to the door. ‘Thank you’ I signed, making her smile once again. I walked out the door and opened my map, teleporting to the next area my gut told me to, trying my hardest to ignore the feeling of guilt and sadness of not being able to remember.

I ended up in the dry blisteringly hot gerudo region. I had to figure things out for myself one way or another, and this seemed like a good place to start. I just hope those damn lizalfos cant see me from up here.


End file.
